metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Sector/Items
These are the items that appeared in the Main Sector. Major Items Missiles Samus is authorized to use Missiles after she enters and exits Search View during the Brug Mass fight. Bombs Samus is authorized to use Bombs after Brug Mass is defeated. Energy Tank On the way to the System Management room, Samus will find a Morph Ball tunnel in the wall. She must destroy a Bomb Block to access this Tank. Energy Parts Energy Part 1 High up in the tall elevator shaft near the Main Elevator, on a ledge. Energy Part 2 Samus must unleash a Power Bomb in the elevator room beside the Bottle Ship Control Room and kill the Desbrachian. Beyond here is the Bottle Ship Residential Area. She must build up a run around the central spire and then Shinespark to the top of the room. Finally, she must Space Jump to the Energy Part. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Immediately after killing the Brug Mass and being welcomed onto the 07th Platoon, Samus must return to the long hall before the Control Room. A Geemer will come out of a grate in the floor, Samus must enter it in Morph Ball mode and follow the tunnel to the end. Missile Tank 2 In the room leading to the restrooms, Samus must climb the stairs and proceed behind the glass chamber. She must dislodge a grate with a Missile and then roll through a long tunnel in Morph Ball mode. This will take her to a catwalk in the Spaceport, on which she will find the Tank. Missile Tank 3 Back in the Cargo Hold where Samus encountered the Platoon, she must scale the crates until she reaches a platform on the left wall, and then Bomb through a grate. Missile Tank 4 At the bottom of the catwalk where Samus is ambushed by Reos, she must find a grate in the floor, Bomb through it and roll through the tunnel. Missile Tank 5 After clearing out several Sidehoppers at the bottom of the slender walkway, Samust must proceed to the back of the room and Kick Climb up to the Tank. Missile Tank 6 In the tall room, the same room where the Accel Charge is obtained, Samus must activate the terminal at the top to cause several platforms on the walls to straighten. One of these will contain a glowing opening to a tunnel. Missile Tank 7 Following Samus's order to go to the Biosphere, she must ascend the elevator outside the Control Room and enter a long corridor with three vents in the ceiling. The one closest to the exit door has a Fly Pod in it; Samus must destroy it and Kick Climb up the vent. Missile Tank 8 Immediately after the previous Tank, Samus will enter the large elevator shaft. Before she steps into the elevator, she must enter a tunnel around the shaft and lay a Bomb to destroy an obstruction. Missile Tank 9 Samus must Shinespark up the ruined elevator shaft inhabited by Reos and Geemers to reach this Tank, south of the System Management room. Accel Charge Samus must return to the tall room and ascend to the top. She must locate a sensor in Search View behind glass and fire a charged blast at it to open a hatch. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Main Sector